Efecto polilla Minific
by MagaCafi
Summary: Nunca subestimes el impacto que pueden tener las pequeñas cosas en nuestros destinos... Un giro espectral cambia el final de una historia, y Elisa es víctima de su propia maldad!


**EFECTO POLILLA:  
**  
**Nunca subestimes el impacto que pueden tener las pequeñas cosas en nuestros destinos...**

-Odio las polillas, aborrezco verlas revolotear en las farolas, en las lámparas, y aborrezco la peste que dejan cuando las muy estúpidas caen en las llamas de los quinqués...

Elisa miraba indolente hacia la pequeña plaza central del colegio, fijando su atención en el farol que iluminaba en medio de la plancha de cemento, y el cual era atacado por cientos de insectos voladores. Era muy tarde y la noche reposaba serena cobijando el sueño de los alumnos y personal a cargo de ellos. Solo se oían a lo lejos el canto de los grillos y el susurro del viento entre el follaje de la densa vegetación de los inmensos jardines. La joven no podía conciliar el sueño. Con gusto hubiera salido de su habitación para buscar la compañía de alguna de sus amigas, pero lo más probable era que estuvieran dormidas o que alguna monja la encontrara y castigara por andar vagando de noche por los pasillos de los dormitorios.

Lo que en realidad la tenía con insomnio, eran las emociones desbocadas que últimamente la tenían fuera de sí. Era verdad, se sabía caprichosa, altanera y demandante, pero siempre se había considerado a sí misma una señorita digna del apellido que portaba y de los lazos familiares que la emparentaban con la más alta alcurnia americana. Ella sabía en lo más profundo de su alma, corazón, mente y tuétano de cada hueso, que su vida estaba destinada a la grandeza como una Señora de gran distinción, envidia de muchas y odiada por tantas otras. Sabía que algún día no muy lejano, sería la flamante esposa de algún acaudalado e importante aristócrata, o al menos de algún poderoso hombre de negocios que la encumbrara en las esferas más altas de la sociedad mundial. Si.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba enamorada. No podía quitarse de la mente el rostro del impertinente ese. El joven más conflictivo, y aun así, más influyente del colegio. El hijo "incómodo" de los Duques de Grandchester, la oveja negra de la realeza inglesa. Terry la había conquistado y lo peor de todo, era que él no lo había hecho intencionalmente. Solo fue cortés y coqueto, como solía ser con todas las chicas del colegio, ah! Hasta que comenzó a relacionarse con la sirvienta... Entonces cambió de forma radical. No hubo atención, sonrisa, flirteo ligero o descarado que ella no hubiera intentado para atraerlo definitivamente a sus redes. Al contrario, en cada ocasión él fue muy tajante y al principio de forma cortés y después muy grosero, se lo de dejo saber muy claro que no quería NADA con ella.

-Ella lo tiene embrujado, la muy infeliz, utilizó las mismas sucias artimañas que usó con Anthony, el muy tonto... Algo, algo se me tiene que ocurrir para evitar que Terruce sufra las mismas consecuencias que relacionarse con esa huérfana le traerá con toda seguridad. Zorra, es una descarada, que le da igual irse con cualquier vagabundo a deshoras...

Elisa parpadeó, y en su rostro una leve y sensual sonrisa se dibujó como resultado de la genial idea que se había gestado en su despejada cabecita. A primer hora de la mañana echaría a andar su plan para que la maldita de Candy White fuera sacada a patadas del colegio y de su vida, y principalmente, de la vida de Terry. Contenta, se dirigió a su cama y levantó la sábana para disponerse a dormir, cuando vio que de entre los pliegues de la tela, algo salió revoloteando y la hizo chillar breve pero fuertemente.  
Era una polilla.

-Maldita, maldito insecto asqueroso! Seguro habrá ensuciado mi cama, no podré dormir hasta que cambien las sábanas!

La vio revolotear por el cuarto, y en un arrebato de ira, tomó la almohada y la persiguió furibunda, el insecto esquivó todos los golpes que la muchacha le lanzó, y por último se paró sobre el marco del ventanal del balcón, próxima a salir ilesa hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Elisa, por necia tozudez, y aun a pesar de ver que el animalito estaba por salir de su cuarto, se acercó con sigilo, mientras la polilla batía suavemente sus alas, inocente de las intenciones nefastas de la humana. Rápida como lince, Elisa le dio un último golpe que alcanzó al insecto, el cual cayó hacia la oscuridad de los árboles que estaban debajo del balcón.

Orgullosa de su hazaña, la muchacha se regresó a su cama, dándole una leve sacudida, satisfecha de sí misma, y durmió plácidamente cual bebé.

La noche siguiente, Terry esperaba a Candy impaciente en la caballeriza. La suave luz del quinqué iluminaba el cuarto mientras él volvía a leer la carta que ella le había enviado por la mañana. ¿Que querrá? ¿Que me dirá? Y más importante aún: ¿Que haré cuando la tenga frente a mi?

Él sabía que la amaba. Simple y llano. Nunca en su vida se había sentido más completo que en esos últimos días, y quizás el cambio había iniciado e el preciso momento que la vio por primera vez en el barco. La amó entrometida e interesada, la amó tosca pero dulce, suave, la amó atrevida, pero llena de dignidad y pudor. Y ese beso truncado, necesitaba aclararselo, aunque habían hablado después de regresar de las vacaciones, necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas aclararle que no fue una canallada de su parte. Ella también sentía algo, lo presentía, y quizás ese encuentro furtivo era el momento en el que ella abriría su corazón.

Las elucubraciones del muchacho eran vigiladas de forma distraída por las polillas que bailoteaban alrededor de la llama del quinqué. Y daban un toque tétrico, y a la vez mágico al lugar con las sombras proyectadas en las paredes del cobertizo.  
Entonces escuchó como la puerta se abría a sus espaldas. Volteó de inmediato y la vio entrar llenado el oscuro lugar con su energía y el dorado de sus cabellos.

-Terry... Sonrió.

-Candy... Él también.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?

-¿Yo? Pero si tu me mandaste esta carta citándome aquí... Candy frunció levemente el ceño sin alcanzar a entender de qué hablaba él.

Terry de inmediato se dio cuenta de que habían caído en una trampa. Se acercó a ella tenso, cosa que la muchachita percibió, llenándose de nervios y temor.

-¿Conservaste la carta?

-N-no... Me decías en ella que la destruyera.

Terry la tomó por los hombros, seguramente estaban perdidos. Guardaron silencio conteniendo ambos el aliento, esperando escuchar en el silencio sepulcral de la noche un ruido que les indicara que estaban en flagrante peligro... pasaron los segundos, y el ruido del revoloteo de alas y la respiración de los caballos les contestó. El la miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en el verde fulguroso de sus ojos. Si otra fuera la circunstancia, la besaría ahí mismo, a pesar del peligro tácito de recibir una bofetada más fuerte que la anterior. Pero no, tenían que marcharse y pronto.

-Vamonos de inmediato...

-Si, Terry, hay que irnos.

El la abrazó por los hombros, protegiendola, y se fueron muy juntos y silenciosos por el sendero que llevaba hacia el edificio principal del colegio. Aparentemente todo estaba tranquilo, por lo que fueron fueron a asomarse al puesto de vigilancia del edificio de mujeres, pero no había nadie en el lugar.

-Que raro, dijo candy, la hermana guarda no está...Habrá ido a buscarme! Candy miró espantada al joven, quien la apretó con fuerza.

-No temas, pecosa, créeme, si se hubiesen dado cuenta de tu ausencia ahorita esto sería un caos. Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación, pero vamos por fuera, no nos arriesguemos que nos pillen a ambos merodeando por el pasillo.

Volvieron a salir, y se fueron bordeando la pared externa del dormitorio de mujeres. Tener tan cerca a Terry le hizo a Candy sentir mariposas en el estómago, el olor de su colonia se metió hasta lo más profundo de sus fosas nasales. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que iba abrazada a él, y se sintió tan segura, como si una legión romana la fuese escoltando. Era el hombre más maravilloso que había conocido en su vida y deseó que ese instante nunca terminara, quería quedarse pegada a su costado, si, así en la noche, en ese juego, ese peligro, eso prohibido que estaban viviendo. Una vez que llegaron a la altura del balcón de Candy, Terry volvió a mirarla y se quedaron en silencio. Entonces él sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, esa sonrisa que desarmaba cualquier acorazado de guerra.

-Para que lo niegas, pecosa, esto ha sido idea tuya, esta trampa, para verme a solas. ¿No es cierto?

Candy parpadeó y abrió los labios incrédula y alterada. ¿Como osaba ese mentecato culparla de algo tan bajo e indigno?

-¿Pero como te atreves a decir semejante barbaridad, Terruce Grandchester?!

El la miró intensamente, sus pupilas se dilataron mostrando dos cuencos de profundo deseo y amor, en los que ella se sumergió sin remedio. Había caído como una roca en el pozo y se ahogó cualquier pensamiento coherente con ella.

Él inclinó su cabeza y entreabrió sus labios, ella levantó su mentón y entrecerró los ojos, porque no podía dejar de ver ese rostro magnífico, divino. Y el beso más perfecto se ejecutó en ese instante, con una luna menguada y un cantar de grillos que musicalizaban la noche londinense de otoño. El abrió sus labios invadiendole la boca sin mucha resistencia y Candy saboreaba las sensaciones placenteras que sus sentidos le brindaban. Suaves gemidos, suaves suspiros, suaves toques que a ella la hicieron despertar a su nueva vida como mujer enamorada, y a él le confirmaban que por fin había encontrado alguien que lo amaría por siempre jamás.

-Oh, Terry me gustas, me gustas tanto...

-Yo te amo, Candy, yo te amo...

Y la noche se adornó con un espectáculo de figuras espectrales, cientos de alas revoloteando con la luna menguada de telón de fondo, que dieron intimidad y cobijo a la pasión que dulce pero intensamente se desmadejó entre lo oscuro.

TIEMPO DESPUÉS...

Elisa se mecía en su poltrona. De las pocas o nulas cosas que podía hacer por sí misma, esta era una de ellas. Solo tenía movilidad en su pie izquierdo, por lo demás era tan cuadraplejica como una planta de ornato. Así había quedado desde la fatídica noche aquella en el colegio, tristemente, nunca pudo platicárselo a nadie, mucho menos quejarse o reclamarle a la vida la injusticia que se había cometido en su contra.

Cuando hubo considerado la hora adecuada para ir por la madre superiora y las monjas para ejecutar su genial plan, se apresuró asegurándose de ir lo más rápido posible. Al llegar a la escalera que la llevaría al lobby del edificio, y cuando se disponía a bajar por ellas, sintió un golpe agudo en su ojo derecho, el dolor y la sorpresa la hicieron trastabillar y girando como muñeca de cajita de cuerda, cayó de espalda rodando varias veces en la larga escalinata de mármol italiano. El dolor la atravesó por todo su cuerpo mientras escuchaba claramente como tronaban los huesos de sus extremidades y costillas al estrellarse sin misericordia contra los escalones. Para su mayor sorpresa y pánico, ese mismo dolor se desvaneció cuando sintió un golpe seco contra su nuca, entonces comprendió que se había roto el cuello. El recuerdo de Anthony de inmediato la invadió y en su débil conciencia, rogó de forma precaria y esencial a Dios que se apiadara de su vida. Una vez que los escalones se acabaron y quedó tendida en el piso, aún conservó un poco e conocimiento, por la hora y la rapidez con la que todo había ocurrido, nadie se había dado cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente la encontraron las monjas que iban a realizar la llamada a la oración matutina, y aún conservaba la vida, la llevaron de inmediato a la enfermería, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la chica aun vivía de milagro, pero quedaría casi vegetativa de por vida. Fue una gran tragedia para el colegio y para sus familiares, quienes de inmediato se la llevaron a ella y a su hermano de regreso a América. Y viendo la imposibilidad de una recuperación, la internaron en el mejor y más lujoso hospital que su vasta riqueza pudo pagar.

Así habían pasado ya algunos años, mientras ellas se consumía lenta y paulatinamente, y las visitas de sus padres y familiares cada vez eran más fugaces. Su belleza se fue disolviendo en el enclaustramiento del asilo. Y quizás lo que más le pesaba de su inmóvil y dependiente condición, era que no podía espantar a las malditas polillas que les encantaba posarse sobre su lamparita de noche. Y en sueños, una pesadilla constante perturbaba sus sueños despertándola y gritando silenciosos aullidos que nadie podía escuchar. Era la de esa polilla infernal que se le estrellaba en el ojo haciéndola rodar por la enorme escalera de mármol.

Tributo a GRILLOS, de Wendolyn Romero :)


End file.
